Our Tomato
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: Sejujurnya, Sasuke enggan untuk menginjakkan kaki menuju Konoha Gakuen karena dipastikan para fans gilanya akan menyerbu di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, dia memantapkan hati, demi hadiah dari seseorang yang di nantinya. Happy Birthday, Sasuke! Shounen Ai.


Seperti biasa, kegiatan Naruto di pagi hari setelah selesai menelusuri dunia mimpi adalah bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap ke sekolah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu juga akan selalu mengecek kalender yang tergantung manis di dinding dapur yang menjadi bagian dari objek-objek yang dilihatnya ketika akan menuju 'ruang suci' itu.

Dengan pandangan sayu karena alam mimpi masih separuh meninggalkannya, Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya pada kalender bulan ini; bulan Juli. Mungkin saja hari ini ada pertandingan futsal atau apapun yang dilupakannya.

Dan kali ini, kebiasaan paginya itu membuatnya menjatuhkan handuk oranye yang sebelumnya ditenteng santai.

Lingkaran merah di salah satu angka dalam deretan tanggal bulan Juli itu sukses membuatnya terbelalak, lengkap dengan untaian kata dibawah tanggal yang dilingkar itu, memperjelas sesuatu yang dilupakannya.

July 23th; Sasuke's Birthday.

Pemuda bermata safir itu seketika kalang kabut dan langsung melarikan diri menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Our Tomato by Takeuchi Mihara

SasuNaru? NaruSasu? Up To You. XDD

Special fic for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday

Alternate Universe, Shounen-Ai.

Don't Like, Please Don't Read it. :P

* * *

><p>Setelah bergegas mengganti pakaian, Naruto langsung membuka kulkas kesayangannya, berusaha mencari sesuatu. Begitu melihat barang simpanan untuknya hanya tinggal satu, Ia mengerutkan alisnya.<p>

"Apa aku benar-benar harus memberikan ini padanya?"

Setidaknya, ada yang dia berikan padanya di hari spesial ini. Sudahlah.

* * *

><p>Sejujurnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin mencorengkan citra-nya sebagai anak yang tidak pernah bolos selama satu tahun bungsu Uchiha itu bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Tapi jika ia tetap mempertahankan citra bagusnya seperti itu, dipastikan pemuda ini akan mengalami kekerasan psikis yang disebabkan oleh hampir seluruh siswa perempuan karena kado-kado bersampul biru yang setia menemani kursinya di pagi hari.<p>

Tidak, bukannya Sasuke pengecut dalam menghadapi perempuan. Ini demi keselamatan dan ketenangan hidupnya di hari lahirnya sendiri.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian di pagi hari tadi, di mana Itachi; si baka aniki yang menjahilinya habis-habisan sejak tanggal 23 Juli menampakkan diri. Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap, dikagetkan dengan serbuan terompet nista yang berbunyi tepat di telinganya, lengkap dengan sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan; "Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" yang entah sejak kapan terpasang di dinding kamarnya (untuk yang bagian satu ini, Sasuke sangat kesal pada Itachi dan akhirnya mengejarnya dengan tongkat baseball di tangan, lupa dengan kue ulang tahun yang diberikan Itachi).

Karena kejadian itu, Sang Bungsu Uchiha tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas kembali karena harus memberikan deathglare kepada sang kakak yang masih betah berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Begitu fajar mulai datang, tidak terpikirkan dalam benak Sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah hari ini. Serius, jika Baka Anikinya saja bisa mengerjainya hari ini, bagaimana dengan para warga Konoha Gakuen yang mayoritas adalah penggemarnya?

Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya saat ini juga, serius.

Tapi sebagai siswa yang baik dan menjadi seorang ketua kelas yang baik pula, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus mengedepankan segala urusan sekolahnya. Dan itu artinya, Ia akan masuk sekolah hari ini. Terlebih hari ini adalah hari di mana jam diskusi besama wali kelas berlangsung. Bisa repot dia. Dia tidak bisa mengandalkan Wakil Ketua Kelas yang hiperaktif itu begitu saja, bisa-bisa kelas menjadi hancur karena kepemimpinannya.

Memantapkan hati dengan memasang wajah stoic, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju Konoha Gakuen, dan diam-diam berharap tidak akan ada suatu kejadian yang mengganggu hidupnya.

Dan ia hanya akan menunggu hadiah dari seseorang. Itulah alasannya mengapa Ia datang hari ini.

* * *

><p>Istirahat siang di Konoha Gakuen biasanya diisi oleh kegiatan umum para siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen dengan menyerbu kantin agar tidak kehabisan roti susu yang dijual terbatas itu.<p>

Namun hari ini Konoha Gakuen terasa begitu berbeda.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Sasuke-sama! Ini hadiah untukmu!"

"Sasuke-sama, terimalah hadiah dariku!"

"Sasuke-kun, mau makan malam bersama hari ini?"

Sasuke hanya bisa melemparkan deathglare andalannya (yang sepertinya tidak mempan untuk hari ini) tanpa menanggapi ocehan tidak penting para kaum hawa itu sambil membuka loker, mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran yang akan dimulai setelah istirahat selesai, dan membalikkan badan pada para fans gila-nya.

Dengan deathglare masih terpasang di wajah stoic-nya, Sasuke berucap, "Minggir."

Semua siswi yang mengerubunginya pun terdiam, tanpa dikomando segera membuat sebuah jalan yang agak lebar agar sang pangeran mereka bisa lewat.

Pemuda berambut raven ini memasukkan sebelah tangan di saku celananya sambil berjalan melewati kerumunan para siswi, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kagum mereka. Kagum? Ya, mendengar sepatah kata dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sebuah anugrah bagi para gadis-gadis itu.

Sasuke tidak bernah banyak berbicara pada semua orang, kecuali pada satu orang. Hanya pada satu orang saja lah Sasuke mampu melontarkan banyak kata-kata dari mulutnya. Orang yang diketahui sebagai rival dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke –tanpa ada yang tahu kalau orang itu juga merangkap menjadi kekasihnya sejak 13 hari yang lalu –, dan orang yang mampu membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi lain selain ekspresi dingin.

Dan dia adalah orang yang membuat sebagian penggemar Sasuke cemburu padanya.

Orang itu adalah –

"TEMEEEE~!"

Yah, ini dia orangnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan sedang melaju kencang kearahnya dengan sebuah sepatu roda berada di bawah kakinya, bersiap menubruknya kencang. Dan tak lama lagi akan menghantam Sasuke yang tanpa pertahanan apapun.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Uchiha yang mempunyai reflek yang bagus itu memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, sukses membuat calon pelaku penubrukan terjerembab ke pojokkan koridor.

Yang lain menganga.

Si Bungsu Uchiha menatap Naruto –si pemuda berambut pirang- dengan tatapan datar sebelum mendengus, "Usuratonkachi."

TWITCH

"Jangan panggil aku 'Usuratonkachi', Teme! Ingat, aku peringkat dua seangkatan dengan beda 10 angka denganmu!" Naruto menggeram kesal ketika berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sampai sepatu rodanya kembali membuatnya tergelincir kembali.

"I-Ittai!" ringisnya ketika pantatnya bersentuhan dengan lantai kembali.

Menyeringai, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membantunya berdiri, "Kau itu memang benar-benar Usuratonkachi." Ucapnya. Naruto manyun.

"Brengsek,"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Dobe. Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada Kakashi-sensei atas tuduhan berbicara kasar,"

"Apa bedanya denganmu yang selalu menyebutku Dobe?"

"Beda, Dobe. Aku memanggilmu Dobe karena kau memang Dobe."

"TEME KUSO!"

"Usuratonkachi."

Semua siswi yang berada di sekeliling mereka berpandangan. Seluruh warga Konoha Gakuen (sangat) tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto adalah rival abadi sejak bertemu mata pada penerimaan siswa baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, membuat mereka terkenal karena perkelahian dahsyat mereka saat kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen menyampaikan pidatonya.

Dan setelah adu argumen seperti ini, pasti dua orang (bodoh) ini akan saling tinju, dan membuat orang di sekitarnya harus berlindung pada radius 10 meter.

"Sudahlah." Menyudahi perkelahian tidak penting ini, Sasuke menyeret Naruto, hingga mereka menghilang di koridor dengan Naruto yang meronta-ronta.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar teriakan Naruto seperti; 'Jangan seret aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!' dan 'Teme Idiot! Aku mau di bawa ke mana?'

Semuanya terdiam. Padahal mereka telah bersiap untuk berlindung di balik dinding koridor (para gadis ini tidak mau terkena imbas dari pertarungan mereka, juga tidak menolak untuk menyempatkan diri melihat wajah tampan Sasuke saat berkelahi). Dan kenapa Sasuke malah menyeret Narutp seperti itu…? Dan kenapa muka Naruto agak memerah saat Sasuke menarik lengannya?

"Mencurigakan…" gumam beberapa siswi yang sedang larut dalam pikiran yang sama.

* * *

><p>Atap Konoha Gakuen adalah salah satu tempat yang dijadikan sebagian warga Konoha Gakuen untuk menyendiri, menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukai, dan melakukan hal lainnya yang dianggap penting bagi mereka.<p>

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kini sedang berada di atap. Dan apa-apaan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh diantara mereka itu?

"Dobe?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei, Naruto."

"…"

Merasa tidak digubris, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menuju tempat kekasihnya –ya, kekasih –hanya mendapati Naruto tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka yang memerah.

mengangkat alis, Sasuke mempersempit jaraknya pada Naruto, hingga kini wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar satu mistar kecil dengan panjang 30 cm.

"…Hei, Dobe." Bisiknya.

Naruto tersentak. _Si-sial… Kenapa jaraknya dekat sekali?_

"Y-y-ya…?" Sekarang Naruto mengerti bagaimana Hinata ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku minta hadiahku," bisik pemuda berambut raven itu kembali.

"Ha-hadiahmu…?"

Sasuke mempersempit jaraknya kembali, "Ini hari ulang tahunku, ingat?" tegasnya.

_Ba-bagaimana ini? Apa aku hanya memberikannya itu?_

"Baiklah… Tu-tutup matamu, Te-teme…" Naruto memantapkan hati. Oke, memang salahnya melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya, dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu juga meskipun mendadak, 'kan?

Sasuke diam sesaat, lalu memejamkan mata dengan sedikit antusias. Sejujurnya, dia sangat ingin tahu apa hadiah ulang tahun dari kekasihnya itu, dan dia sudah memantapkan hati agar selalu menyimpan hadiah berharga dari Naruto.

Satu menit…

Dua menit…

Lima menit…

Sepuluh me –oke, terlalu lama.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Mana hadiahku, Dobe?" tanyanya masih menutup mata.

"Sebentar, Teme. Nah, ini!" seruan ceria Naruto membuat Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, mendapati sebuah benda bulat berwarna merah terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Dialihkannya pandangan pada seseorang yang tengah memegang benda itu, meminta pernyataan.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikanmu satu. Persediaan tomat di kulkasku habis dan aku belum membelinya lagi," Naruto meletakkan tomat yang lumayan besar itu di tangan Sasuke, "Otanjubi Omedettou, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat tomat yang kini ada di tangannya. Yah, setidaknya bukan barang-barang tidak berguna yang diberikan oleh wanita-wanita mengerikan itu.

Naruto menggarukkan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "A-apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Dengan Santai Sasuke memakan buah pemberian Naruto itu sambil bergumam, "Hn."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Temeee~"

Sang Pemuda Uchiha itu melirik sekilas pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah menggembungkan pipinya, lalu menunjukkan sebuah seringai sebelum mengecup bibir kemerahan itu.

"Ngh…"

"Hn, terima kasih hadiahnya, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini dengan senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya.

Dan yang Naruto tahu, hari ini ciuman yang Sasuke berikan padanya selalu terasa seperti tomat.

"Hn, ayo kita makan berdua."

"E-Eeh...?"

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>Yosh, Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke! :D Semoga cepet balik ke Konoha dan gak jadi Bang Toyib lagi!<p>

Fanfic yang masih hangat… Habis ketik langsung publish.-w-

Maaf atas segala kesalahan seperti typo dan ke OOC-an karakter. Saya udah ngantuk. Nge publish beginian jam 11 malem. Wkwkwkwk.

.

Mind to Concrict, Please? :D

.

With Love,

Takeuchi Mihara.


End file.
